


Смелые люди и жалость

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Иногда жалость – такое отвратительное слово. Но Боунс жалеет его, и именно поэтому он здесь.





	Смелые люди и жалость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brave Men and Pity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803113) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



> Примечание автора: когда я впервые смотрел(а) фильм, то обратил(а) внимание, что перед повторной заморозкой Хан улыбался. Мне было интересно, когда ему рассказали, что его команда выжила — и кто это сделал. Из этой идеи и родился данный фик.

Хан просыпается.

На мгновение он удивляется, но прилагает все усилия, чтобы не выдать этого. Он делает осторожный вдох и пытается понять, где находится. Он крепко зафиксирован, и это явно медотсек — возможно, на борту «Энтерпрайз»? Нет, не совсем…

— Ваши жизненные показатели изменились минуту назад, — сообщает хмурый голос с акцентом. — Я знаю, что вы не спите.

Хан открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на доктора Маккоя:

— Доктор.

Вместо ответа этот человек просто окидывает его тяжёлым взглядом и возвращается к забору образцов крови — очевидно, за этим он и пришёл сюда. В его взгляде, однако, проскальзывает страх, и Хан наслаждается этим.

— Вы смелый человек, доктор. Оказаться наедине с таким опасным преступником. Что бы подумал ваш капитан?

О, задел за живое! Маккою приходится сделать очень глубокий вдох, и его руки слегка дрожат. Капитан Кирк, должно быть, был тогда ранен. Он этого заслуживает.

— Он бы подумал, что я веду себя чересчур осторожно, учитывая, что в тебе сидит достаточно мышечного релаксанта, чтобы остановить стадо слонов.

Хан сжимает его руку — исключительно чтобы доказать, что он вполне на это способен.

Маккой бросает взгляд на руку, но никак больше это не комментирует.

— На самом деле, я просто воспользовался шансом взглянуть на тебя в последний раз. Они собираются засунуть тебя обратно, Хан. Заморозят тебя и выбросят обратно в космос. — Выражение его лица не сулит Хану ничего хорошего.

Вот как. Кирк погиб тогда. Жаль. Хан не отказался бы еще раз испытать удачу с этим красавчиком. Две минуты — и он мог бы сломать Кирка.

— Значит, вот чем я должен быть? Замороженное чудовище, упрятанное в темноте космоса и ожидающее того дня, когда Звездный Флот снова решит использовать меня?

Маккой игнорирует его.

Хан меняет режим атаки.

— Интересно, за какой вариант выступал бы ваш капитан. Это была быстрая смерть?

Для обычного врача движения Маккоя стремительны. Он мгновенно оказывается у лица Хана, сжимая в руке гипоспрей:

— Ты заслуживаешь гораздо худшего, и я молю Бога, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал это с тобой.

— Вы уже сделали, доктор, — рычит Хан, изо всех сил борясь со сдерживающими его ремнями. — И ответите за это, я обещаю.

Какое-то мгновение Маккой смотрит ему в глаза, затем вздыхает и отступает в сторону.

— Ты напоминаешь мне Джима, — говорит он почти про себя, двигаясь к выходу.

— Мне должно быть приятно подобное сравнение? — насмешливо спрашивает Хан.

Маккой останавливается в дверях:

— Приятно, что я вижу в тебе что-то от лучшего человека из всех, кого я знаю? Да. Это единственная причина, почему я здесь.

— Избавьте меня от вашей жалости, доктор.

Маккой поворачивается, вздыхает, затем подходит к рабочему столу и меняет гипоспрей в руке на другой. Успокоительное. Хан пытается сопротивляться, но он слишком хорошо зафиксирован, так что Маккой делает укол.

Пока успокоительное поступает в кровь, он смотрит Хану в глаза:

— Твой экипаж жив, Хан. Это — моя жалость, если угодно.

Он отбрасывает гипоспрей, забирает образцы крови, за которыми приходил, и покидает помещение, оставляя Хана обдумывать свои последние слова. На лице Маккоя не было ни следа лжи.

Перед тем, как Хан чувствует, что успокоительное начинает действовать, на его лице появляется лёгкая улыбка.


End file.
